elofandomcom-20200223-history
1715L
Part Number(s) IntelliTouch (Americas, EMEA) - E719160 AccuTouch (Americas, EMEA) - E603162 Enclosure Color Dark Gray Touch Technology & Capacity 5-Wire Resistive (AccuTouch®) - Single-Touch SAW (IntelliTouch® Surface Acoustic Wave) - Single Touch Diagonal Size 17'' diagonal, Active matrix TFT LCD (LED) Aspect Ratio 5:4 Active Area (mm) 13.3" x 10.6" / 338mm x 270mm Resolution 1280 x 1024 Other Supported Resolutions 1280 x 1024 60, 75 Hz 1280 x 960 60 Hz 1152 x 864 75 Hz 1024 x 768 60, 70, 75 Hz 1024 x 768 65 Hz (Sun) 832 x 624 75 Hz (Mac) 800 x 600 56, 60, 72, 75 Hz 720 x 400 70 Hz 720 x 350 70 Hz 640 x 480 60, 72, 75 Hz 640 x 480 66 Hz (Mac) Viewing Angle Horizontal: ±85° or 170° total / Vertical: ±80° or 160° total Number of Colors 16.7 million Brightness (typical) LCD panel: 250 nits AccuTouch: 200 nits IntelliTouch: 225 nits PCAP: 225 nits Response Time-total (typical) 5 msec Contrast Ratio 1000:1 Input Video Format Analog VGA Input Video Signal Connector Mini D-Sub 15-Pin VGA type Power Supply Internal AC, Optional external DC (power brick) Input Voltage AC: 100-240 VAC, 50/60 Hz; DC: +12VDC ±5% Input Connector AC: IEC 60320 C6 / DC: Coaxial power jack (2 mm pin diameter, 6.4 mm barrel diameter, 8.8 mm barrel length) Input Frequency Horizontal: 31.5-80 kHz Vertical: 56.3-75 Hz Power Consumption (Typical) AC: 21W DC - Monitor only: 17W Monitor + AC/DC Adapter: 21W On Screen Display Controls (side): menu, up, down, select, power Settings: contrast, brightness, H/V position, RGB (color temp), clock, phase, recall Languages: English, German, Spanish, Japanese, French Lockouts: power, user controls Monitor Dimensions (with Stand) 15.4" x 8.0" x 14.4" / 391mm x 203mm x 366mm Shipping Box Dimensions 17.99" x 11.42" x 17.32" / 457mm x 290mm x 440mm Weight (with stand) 15.2 lb / 6.9 kg Shipping Weight (With stand) 21.2 lb / 9.6 kg Operating Temperature 0°C to 40°C / 32°F to 104°F Storage Temperature -20°C to 60°C / -4°F to 140°F Humidity Operating: 20% to 80%; Storage: 10% to 90% Sealability Touchscreen sealed to bezel; Touchscreen sealed to LCD MTBF 50,000 hours demonstrated Stand Options Tilt, remove Mounting Options 100 mm VESA mount Threaded-through mounting holes, under stand Other Features Security lock receptacle Warranty 3-year Extended Warranty Options 1 Year Extended Warranty - Elo P/N: 758588-000 2 Year Extended Warranty - Elo P/N: 930057-000 Elo Advance Unit Replacement (AUR) - Elo P/N: E67295-000 Regulatory approvals and declarations Worldwide including Asia: UL, cUL, FCC, CE, VCCI, IC, RCM, Argentina S-Mark Asia: KC, CCC, BSMI, China RoHS What's in the Box QIG, User Manual CD, VGA cable, Serial cable (attached if support combo), power cord, USB cable Replacement DC Power Supply The monitor may also be powered with DC voltage. An optional 12V DC power brick, Elo P/N: E757851, is available at additional cost. AC Power Cable A North American power cable is included with the part numbers available in the regions other than EMEA. European and UK AC power cables are included with the part numbers available for the EMEA region. United States: E042259 Europe: E690013 United Kingdom: E235317 Cable Kit for Replacement Cables E378229, available at additional cost. Optional IntelliTouch Stylus Pen Stylus pen with rubber tip, designed specifically for use with IntelliTouch or iTouch surface wave touch technology. Elo P/N: D82064-000, available at additional cost. Touch/Video/Audio/Accessory Cables: USB touch cable and VGA video cable are included. Cable Kits for replacement cables (Gray - Elo P/N: E378229) (Beige - Elo P/N: E410150) Optional Peripherals Magnetic Stripe Reader (Dark Gray MSR) – Elo P/N: E963462 Optional Stand E191105